


just come over, pull me in

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Mentioned Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Finally decided to join us?” Obi-Wan asks, that cultured voice just a little rough. Hardcase can feel the tremble in the thighs under his hands, though, the hitches of Obi-Wan’s breathing as he tries to keep his composure.
Relationships: Hardcase/CT-7567 | Rex, Hardcase/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hardcase/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star Wars Smut [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 9
Kudos: 433





	just come over, pull me in

“Finally decided to join us?” Obi-Wan asks, that cultured voice just a little rough. Hardcase can feel the tremble in the thighs under his hands, though, the hitches of Obi-Wan’s breathing as he tries to keep his composure.

There's a long, long moment of silence, then the sound of the door sliding closed. “Was join you or change rooms, at this point,” Rex says, and Hardcase’s mouth is too full to grin, but he moans loudly and pointedly, tips his head. Obligingly, Obi-Wan thrusts up, pulls his head down, and fucks Hardcase’s mouth with short, sharp strokes until Hardcase’s head is spinning and he’s moaning desperately.

“Well,” Obi-Wan says raggedly, and his hand cups Hardcase’s cheek, eases him up and off his cock. “You’re entirely welcome, Rex. Hardcase and I have been hoping for this.”

Hardcase groans, pulled up into Obi-Wan’s arms, and slumps there against his chest, trying to catch his breath as Obi-Wan strokes his back, kisses his cheek. When he can finally focus, he meets blue-green eyes that are full of wicked humor, and manages, “Been talking about it.”

“I heard,” Rex says, and he looks awkward, uncertain and half a second from bolting. Hardcase glances from him to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan smirks at him, then cups the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. Hardcase sighs into it, those callused fingers stroking down his back easing a little of the hot, shivery tension that’s been building. It’s not a quick fuck day, and half the fun is winding each other up for as long as possible, but—well. They can change plans. They're both good at that.

Deliberately, Hardcase breaks the kiss, then slides off the bed, offering Rex a grin as he straightens. “Hey, Captain,” he says. “Can I kiss you? I mean, a lot of other things I want to do, too, but kissing sounds like a good start, and if you’re here—”

Rex rolls his eyes, but there's a flicker of amusement on his face that’s warm. “Well?” he asks, and an edge of command just touches his voice, though his eyes are laughing. “I'm waiting, trooper.”

Behind them, Obi-Wan snorts, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, though he stays where he is. Not that he _needs_ to move, Hardcase thinks, glancing back at him; he’s about ten temptations stuffed together, sitting there like that with his hair in disarray, his cheeks flushed, his cock hard and still slick from Hardcase’s mouth. Hardcase’s own dick throbs a little, and it makes him a little more desperate than he probably should be when he reaches for Rex.

“Want me to kiss your boots, _sir_?” Hardcase asks, not opposed to the idea, but instead of pushing him down, Rex slides a hand over Hardcase’s bare skin, slow, careful, like it’s something new and wonderful. He takes a step closer, his free hand coming up to cup Hardcase’s cheek and tilt his chin, just as his other one curls around Hardcase’s ass, squeezing tightly.

“I want to know exactly what it takes to make you sound like you have been,” Rex says, a little rough. “I haven’t been able to karking _sleep_ because of the way you two sound.”

“Dick sore yet?” Hardcase asks, smirking, and Rex makes a sound of frustration and drags Hardcase into a bruising kiss, pushing him back across the room. Thick fingers find Hardcase’s hole, slide in where he’s slick and stretched, and Hardcase moans. He wants to stop, enjoy the stroke of Rex's tongue and the width of his fingers, but instead Rex pulls his mouth away, breathless, flushed. He stares at Hardcase for a moment, then glances at where Obi-Wan is watching them, eyes dark and wanting.

“It’ll be less sore after this,” he says, and Obi-Wan laughs.

“I think I want to take that as a challenge, Rex,” he says.

That actually makes Rex laugh, and he leans in, kisses Hardcase again, slow and deep, and then spins him around. Presses up against his back, and Hardcase shivers, the thick bulge of a cock pressing right between his ass cheeks. “I know how you two deal with challenges,” Rex says, amused. “Explosively.”

Obi-Wan hums, like he’s perfectly innocent and not guilty of such a thing at all. “We generally try to keep grenades out of the bedroom,” he says, and eyes Hardcase up and down, then looks at Rex. “Did you have a plan of attack here, Rex? Or a desire we can fulfill?”

Rex swallows, and his breath is rough. “I—you’re sure?” he asks.

Obi-Wan smiles, gentle, and says, “Very sure. I'm sure you’ve heard all of our wicked plans for you.”

“Yeah,” Rex says, ragged, and his hands go tight around Hardcase’s hips. “You—you said—sharing Hardcase. At the same time.”

Obi-Wan’s lips part, breath hitching, and he meets Hardcase’s gaze. “Potentially not double penetration, given that you have a mission tomorrow evening,” he says, and Rex groans, burying his face in Hardcase’s neck. His face is hot, and Hardcase laughs, getting a hand around his head. “Not that one,” he says cheerfully. “Want to bend me over his lap, Rex? Let him fuck my mouth while you get my ass?”

“You do have the _best_ ideas, Hardcase,” Obi-Wan says.

“Really do,” Rex agrees, and pushes. Hardcase moves with it eagerly, going down on his knees, and Obi-Wan spreads his legs, letting Hardcase get his mouth back on that pretty cock. There's a curse, winded, and then Rex drops to his knees right behind Hardcase, fingers sliding back into him. Three fingers, right off the bat, and Hardcase groans and spreads his legs, rocks back on them as Rex tests how slick he is.

When he pulls back, he fumbles with his blacks, and Hardcase snickers, lifting off Obi-Wan’s cock long enough to asks, “Eager?”

“I think you were doing something,” Obi-Wan says, and guides Hardcase’s mouth back to his dick, pressing the head between his lips. Pulls his head down, like he’s just going to _use_ him, and Hardcase moans, shudders, suckles as best he can until Obi-Wan hits the back of his throat. Obi-Wan holds him there, glancing up, and says, “When you're ready, Rex. No need to go slow. He likes a little roughness.”

Hardcase whimpers, desperate. Widens his thighs, rocking back, and he’s had so many kriffing fantasies about this, _loves_ this, knows that Obi-Wan knows that. Getting tugged around and used, fucked and manhandled, and with Obi-Wan in his throat and the head of Rex's cock just sliding into him, he can't even _think_ through the heat-haze. Rex shoves into him with a grunt, and the push of it forces Hardcase right down on Obi-Wan’s cock.

There’s a hitching moan, and Obi-Wan hold Hardcase’s head in place, rolls his hips slowly, and when Hardcase just groans eagerly Obi-Wan starts fucking his mouth. His head falls back, and his fingers tighten, and he moans, thrusting himself deep, sliding back, hitching his hips up, and all Hardcase can do is let him, a ragged sound jarred out of him every time Obi-Wan slides in balls-deep.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Rex says, stunned, and leans forward. He bites lightly at the muscle of Hardcase’s back, that hot cock sliding out, and Hardcase whines. The rough sound that breaks from Rex's throat is almost a laugh, and he says, “Greedy bastard,” like he’s not shoving back in deep, sinking his cock all the way into Hardcase and then grinding in like he’s determined to make Hardcase swallow one more inch of him. It lights up every nerve, make Hardcase _yowl_ as his dick slides over too many nerves, but Rex doesn’t let up. Obi-Wan doesn’t stop fucking his throat, either, and Hardcase clutches desperately at his thighs, moans as the thick shaft presses his jaw open wide and slides down his throat, draws back, slides in.

“Kriffing _look_ at you,” Rex growls, and shifts. Sits back, hauls Hardcase up onto his lap, and fucks him with short, brutal strokes that make Hardcase want to howl. He grabs at Obi-Wan, each thrust making starbursts of pleasure ignite behind his eyes, and Obi-Wan groans, pulls his head up, off. Hardcase knows what’s coming, knows the tension in Obi-Wan’s muscles, and he would normally try to open his mouth, make a show of it, but Rex is railing him like he’s been thinking about nothing but this for weeks, and Hardcase can't even string a thought together. He whimpers, and with a groan Obi-Wan comes across his face. It’s hot, and Hardcase licks his lips, lurches forward when Rex shoves in deep again, and takes the roll of his hips with a shivery shock of sensation that scatters up through his gut. He cries out, so breathless it’s hardly a sound—

A hand closes around his cock, tight, pulls, and Hardcase comes with a sob, face pressed against Obi-Wan’s softening cock, Rex still fucking him desperately. Hardcase wants to do something, wants to help, but Obi-Wan is stroking his head, his vision is swimming, and he just moans as Rex curls over his back, stopping short. He’s practically throbbing, so hard it has to hurt, but he just stays there for a long, long second, and then asks, ragged, breathless, “How much can you take?”

Hardcase shudders, moans. Grips Obi-Wan’s hand, and grins. “Much as you can give me,” he rasps, and Rex's laugh is breathless.

“Obi-Wan?” he asks.

“Please do give him everything you have,” Obi-Wan says, languid, polite, like he’s not rubbing his come into Hardcase’s skin. “And when you're done with that, I believe it will be my turn to have _you_.”

Rex groans, low and desperate, and starts thrusting again. Hardcase takes the thumb Obi-Wan presses into his mouth, sucks on it as best he can when he’s dazed and drifting, but he can't think of a single better place to be.


End file.
